candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Candy Crush Phantomobia
Candy Crush Phantomobia is spin-off game about King.com's Candy Crush Saga. It's still in development and will be worked on slowly. Plot The evil Yukon the robot emperor has been planning to turn the Phantomobia to look as he sees it: The land of robots etc. When he finished with the project, something went wrong: Instead that the world would have changed into robot kingdom, it turned into delicious world filled with candies. Few months later, The candy explorer Tiffi found Phantomobia, which has been faced "cruel" faith. Tiffi has come to explore Phantomobia and it's unusual phenomenon. New Boosters and stuff This game includes new objects, boosters and blockers. Boosters Candy spray Spray one color to turn all chosen colored candies into spray's color. Volcano Bomb This licorice candy destroys all candy bombs, when activated. Magic Touch A rainbow hand appears and player is able to turn one candy into random special candy. Gameplay modes There are five gameplay modes currently, which can be unlocked during the journey. Reality mode Get along with Tiffi to return Phantomobia into itself in this divine journey through 35 episodes. Dreamworld Tired of Reality or just stuck on your journey? Take a nap and step into whole new dreamworld with Odus. Watch out for Kabo and his gang. This mode is unlocked by completing level 50. Endless Crush This is your chance for highscores in whole new gameplay mode. Play all the levels in this mode and try to survive as long as you can. Complete levels and try to get as many stars as you can. Unlock this mode by beating level 250 Phantomobia World tour mode Only 5 lives to use and 500 levels to beat. Think you can survive from this ultimate challenge? Unlock this mode by beating level 500 Candy Crush Champion mode Challenge Capsackers and play 120 bonus levels. Unlock this mode by beating level 500 DW Worlds and levels Currently there will be over 35 reality episodes,35 Dreamworld episodes and 8 Candy crush champion episodes. Episodes (Reality) World One Riesen Hub This is tutorial episode, where Tiffi meets Pilot the Blot, inventor and leader. Pilot's problem is that everyone scares him since his outlook. This episode's name is based on Riesen chocolate Bonbon Mill Tiffi encounters Barrier Man, who has took the factory to his control. He claims that he cannot be hurt. Juicy Briny Mire Man Has discovered, that the soda in briny is wasted by Vitriol Man. He needs something to clean it and remove the waste Blueberry mountains Tiffi encounters Flint Man, who is suffering from the lack of inspiration of what to make from the rock he has gathered for his statue. A mysterious, drowsy character is also spying them. Popsicle Pole Aurora woman is suffering from the lack of ice, which Temperature man has taken to his own purposes. Mämmi Swamp Direction Ma's navigation skills has lead him to fall into a swamp. Tiffi finds him and tries to save him. World Two Licorice Funfair Tiffi will meet Perish the Skeleton, Yukon's number one Cohort. This episode marks the debut for Boss levels. Nougat Nebula Kabo is seen seeding explosives around Adonis' home territory. Tiffi will offer help with getting rid of Kabo and the bombs. Organic Candy Stadium Sport Man is suffering from Perish's made chaos at his stadium and he needs Purity Man to clean it. He is not in contact and tiffi wants to help him. Crispy Coral Coral is swimming at the pool looking for a necklace, but cannot find it. Tiffi will help her to find it. Milbana Meadow Pimedus feels agressive and Tiffi is looking for a way to get him neutral. Spearmint Tundra Spirit Man is sleeping and he cannot be awoken. Tiffi tries to wake him up. World Three Tutti frutti festival Tiffi finds Naerma called girl, who is laughing and she can't stop it. Marmalade village Raskustung is in marmalade, which she got from the marmalade rain, which is usual at the village. Tiffi will encounter her and tries to help her. Party Plaza Farine, a kangaroo, who is filled with cake, is waiting for Tiffi. When she appears, Yukon also appears. Marshmallow Mansion Infection Man cannot get out from his mansion and is stuck in the castle filled with Marshmallow. Gourmet Grange Parandus is making a grange which got damaged in the storm. Unfortunately, her repairing powers aren't enough to repair the grange. Tyrkisk pebber Glacier Temperature Man has escaped to glacier and is making heat ice to make it product. Tiffi has arrived to stop his plans. World four Jolly Candy canes Varglikkus has prepared to tiffi's arriving and has turned invisible and is hiding from her. Sugary Storm Prognoos is furious since the stormy weather. Tiffi tries to change the weather. Gooey Amazon Scythe Man is searching for ingredients from the amazon. He wants to find sugar bugs, which are really rare bugs. Pop Loch Koolutus is fishing and not getting real fish. Tiffi helps him. Toffee Synagogue Topelt is meditating in the temple and Tiffi finds him Fluor Fleet Tiffi finds Purity Man, who has been busy with cleaning Fluor Fleet, which is suffering from continuous toffee tornados. World Five Condiment Cookery Valgus Mouse has felt passion to make some spicy food, but she needs ingredients. China Brown Pole Man is training with Topelt and they are interrupted by a giant Perish robot. Tiffi will save the day. Point Croissant Moth Man is flying around the town and Tiffi is trying to stop him. Drinkin' Park Akord and Tango are seen at the park. They are looking for an inspiration for their new single. Coke Cruise Vitriol Man is in the boat and zipping the Coke filled sea. He wants a bottle of the juicy soda Banana Galaxy Zircon is flying around the galaxy and chasing Strato-stars. She needs help from getting them. World Six Divine Movie Replay Man is making a movie and needs Perish's and Tiffi's help with getting perfect cutscene done. Fauna Farm Marie Stun has been collecting fauna to make own zoo to Fauna Farm. She needs Tiffi's help with finding really rare animal. Queen Sorbet Kingdom Abscond Man is hiding behind Tiffi, but she can't bust him. Cranberry Castling Yukon is waiting for Tiffi for Final Showdown, where depends Phantomobia's future. Does it remain as the candy kingdom? Dreamworld Unelus called hedgehog has been watching Tiffi with Odus, who will take her to dreamworld when she goes sleep. D-World one Alternate Life Pilot has turned into hedgehog Invincible Imagination Barrier Man has pillows behind him Waterfall Wonder Mire Man is diving at the briny Daydream Statue Flint Man with ready statue Sunset Beacon Aurora Woman skating around when Beacon is lighting her Bed Boulevard Direction Man as traffic Police D-world 2 Rusty Carnival Perish dressed as clown Asteroid void Adonis using his spaceship Glamorous Arena Sport Man hosting an American Football game Hot tub Beach Coral bathing in hot tub Dark Forest Pimedus chilling in the forest Liberal Northern Light Spirit Man making northern lights D-world three Feather Festa Banjo called robot is with Naerma, which marks his only appearance as cameo only without any specific back story. Vintage Village Raskustung with vintage clothes. Fibber Fiesta Unelus and Odus are watching Yukon and Tiffi. Twilight Theater Infection Man goes Shakespear. Lovely Barn Parandus has lights around her grange Bizarre Blizzard Temperature Man has made warm snow to fall from sky. D-world four Shady Salutation Varglikkus dressed in Holiday spirit Fancy Forecast Prognoos as meteorologist Slumber Forest Scythe Man with his bug friends Wonder Ocean Koolutus with Jelly fishes Dreamy Dentistry Purity Man dressed as Dentist. D-world 5 Kip Cuisine Valgus dressed as cook Shut-eye Tower Pole Man is looking a Tiffi robot and Topelt is meditating Pleasant Imaginarium Moth Man with decorated Croissant bridge Dream Club Akord and Tango performing their made song Twinkling Line Vitriol Man in cruise which is having a party going on Stardust Sputnik Zircon playing with Strato stars D-world six Brilliant Premiere Replay Man recording the arresting scene with Tiffi and Perish Zany Zoo Marie Stun with little animals Sleepy Slammer Abscond man with Tiffi normally Notorious Nightmare Sad Tiffi with Yukon and his Yukonizer Candy Crush Champion This mode includes Capsackers, who are looking for a challenger to them in this bonus mode. The episodes in this mode are listed from Very easy to insanely hard. Each episode contains 15 same difficulty as episode having levels. Tasty and easy You are going to warm up in first four episodes. You are gonna need this training, if you want to win this mode. Lozenge Bourne Jontte is skating and challenges Tiffi to beat him. Cactus Comedown Spede gets scared of Tiffi and arms himself with cactus spear. Saccharine Seaport Loiri is spinning his anchor hand and grinning to Tiffi Delicacy Disco Failpace is dancing and notices Tiffi. He will challenge her. Hard, but Delicious The easy things are over. Now it's time to get serious and get prepared to last 4 episodes. Spooky Scary Cinnamons Joxter throws a smoke bomb and appears. He dares Tiffi to take his challenge and warns that her journey will get harder. Raspberry Roulette Irina will turn to Tiffi and grins as well. She knows Tiffi won't survive. How about you? Jelly bean fortress Perish is delighted that he sees Tiffi. She doesn't know that Perish isn't last Juicy Generator WARNING! THIS IS THE LAST AND HARDEST EPISODE IN CCC MODE. YOU ARE OFFERED 3 EACH BOOSTERS, THOUGH! Amorphis is mad, when he sees Tiffi. He is pity for Tiffi, who has gone too far. Credits Megaphantaze-Director, characters (except Odus and tiffi), Concept, Producer Courtenmanche437-levels